1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of deburring of parts, and more specifically, to methods of thermal deburring of metal parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known in the art is a method of thermal deburring of metal parts, wherein the parts being treated are placed in a chamber, the latter is filled with a mixture of a combustible gas and oxygen, the amount of each component in the mixture and its pressure being dependent on the material and dimensions of parts being treated, and the mixture is subsequently ignited (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,229, class 148-9, published Oct. 28, 1969; USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 615,094, class B23K 28/00, published July 25, 1978).
Using the above method, it is necessary to perform an additional operation to degrease and remove moisture from the surface of the parts being treated prior to placing them in the chamber. This operation has been necessitated by the fact that oils on the surface of parts combined with oxygen are conducive to uncontrollable combustion of the combustible gas and oxygen in the chamber, which interferes with the process of treatment.
Moisture on the surface being treated results in a drastic increase in the energy required to remove the burrs, because part of the energy is spent on evaporation. As to the operation to degrease and dry the surface of parts, it is rather labour-consuming and toxic. Moreover, the operation in question calls for a separate workplace provided with relevant machinery.